


A Change That’s Better Than A Rest.

by lightofdaye



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Wifeswapping, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-11 07:52:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2060049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightofdaye/pseuds/lightofdaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Neville have a very unusual way to celebrate their birthdays: wife-swapping!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Change That’s Better Than A Rest.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a piece that came to me when I saw some post a 'happy birthday Harry & Neville' post on LiveJournal and thought the boys deserved to have some fun. It's rather cracky, silly and arguably out-of-character but I hope you enjoy it.

“I still can’t believe we’re doing this,” Hannah Abbott-Longbottom said to Harry Potter between soft kisses. They were perched side by side on a hotel bed. Still fully dressed as they kissed, one of her arms was awkwardly around his waist while another rest on his leg, Harry’s fingers trailed through her hair and the other plucked at the joining of her cardigan where the woman ‘s cleavage threatened to overflow.

“We don’t have to you know,” Harry said truthfully, while still regretting the suggestion.

“You mean just hang out here with the other two in the other room? That would feel far too much like them cheating.”

Harry moved to kiss her again, but she still didn’t fully relax.

“You sure?” He said, careful to keep any hint of exasperation from his voice.

“yeah, yes,” Hannah said, blushing and running hands through her golden hair, “It’s just I’ve never done this before. I don’t mean the partner swapping, well I mean I do mean that but also, I’ve never… not with anyone apart from Neville. I mean.”

“Oh right. Me too.” Hannah raised an eyebrow at him. “Anyone aside from Ginny I mean.” Harry finished but that didn’t stop her silently giggling at him.

“Don’t you worry,” Harry whispered, kissing her on the cheek. “We’ll just take this,” He kissed her jaw line, brushing hair away from her ear. “Nice…” He pressed his lips to her throat, feeling her heavy breathing. “And…” His mouth trailed its way down to her collarbone. “… _Slow._ ”

-

In the next room over, Ginny Potter growled with effort as she pushed Neville Longbottom up against the room’s door, her hands yanking his mouth down to hers.

“I can’t believe they actually went for that line of yours.” Neville gasped when she released him.

“I know, right? I thought you and Harry were going to die of shock,” Ginny laughed. He kissed her hard, his tongue pushing its way bolding into her mouth. Their hands were all over each other, tearing at fastenings and clothes. The thin strap of her dress snapped at came over her body and fell into a puddle of fabric about her ankles.

Harry would never have been so rough but then Neville was almost entirely opposite. Harry spent all day being a tough foreboding Auror and tried to leave it behind when he came home to her. Neville on the other hand was a teacher and after trying to be patient with children at work he liked nothing better than to let loose.

He reached for her and twined her red hair through the fingers of one hand while the other rested heavily on her shoulder. Ginny couldn’t help the thrill of anticipation that went through her as Neville practically forced her to her knees. Her hands pulling down his underwear and revealed his mouth-wateringly thick cock. With no more preparation than a lick of her lips, Ginny wrapped her mouth about him and was pleased to hear a ragged groan from Neville.

“Oh Ginny,” he gasped, both hands tugging on her hair. “Oh hells, Ginny.”

She lowered her head, his shaft filling her mouth; she smelled the musk from the thick hair around the base of his shaft. Her nipples hardened and she felt her miniscule panties become damp. She gagged slightly as Neville’s hips lurched forward as his hands pulled her down trying to get her to take even more.

“That’s it, Gin.” His voice was delightfully hoarse now. “Take it all now, know you want to. Good. That’s good.”

His hands gripped her head determined to dictate the speed of his fucking her face but Ginny was equally fixed on setting her own pace, her head eager bobbed up and down the length of his shaft, her nails digging into his flesh to keep him under control.

From her knees she looked up at him and saw his jaw clenched, heard his breath whistling quickly through his nose and knew she had him on tenterhooks even as his bollocks pressed against her chin.

\--

Hannah was nothing like his wife, Harry realised. It was not just her appearance of course, which was very different: she was blonde where Ginny was red, curved where Ginny was slender, and amble where Ginny was trim.

But more importantly she was _quiet_ , he’d hardly known she was enjoying herself as he kissed his way down her body , removing clothes as he went, until he reached her knickers and found them soaked. He smiled up at her as he peeled them off her and down her legs, which she spread for him once they were free of her ankle.

Harry blinked and swallowed, captivated by the sight. There was another difference there; Hannah’s mound was covered in golden curls where he was used to one that was shaven bare.

He crawled on to the bed between her legs and pressed more kisses on the inside her leg.

“Harry what are you do-oh.” Hannah said but broke off with a squeak when Harry trailed his tongue up the length of her folds ending by pushing her hooded clit with the tip of his tongue.

“What?” He asked impishly, “you didn’t think I was just going to throw your legs over my shoulder and have at it, did you?”

Evidently from the look on her face, she did. Harry frowned, puzzled and then shrugged.

“Well I’m not. I mean, I don’t have to. Unless you want me to…” He trailed off awkwardly.

“No!” Hannah blurted out, “that was nice, I just. Nev... I don’t usually…”

“Today does seem to be a day for trying new things, if you want.” Harry said. Hannah looked at him wide eyed for a second before nodding.

Harry lowered his face to her entrance again to give her another long slow lick; he didn’t want to push her too quickly after all. Though she couldn’t see it he had to smile, he liked doing this and it made it seem special to know it was new to her. Her hair tickled at his nose as he set about lapping her up. His tongue teasing her until her wetness was freely flowing. It could have been his imagination but she seemed to taste slightly less tart than he was used to.

He listened to Hannah, hoping she was enjoying herself but she was giving the kind of active feedback with hands and voice that is wife would have done. Still she gasped and her breath seemed to quaver slightly so he thought he was on the right track though she still seemed nervous. He gently touched her leg and then groped out with the same hand to catch her hand and squeezed it reassuringly as he continued eating her out.

As the tip of his tongue pressed inside her, she let out a soft pleasant cry but when he moved to suck her clit, she tensed with a sharp intake of breath until he backed off. Feeling abashed he realised how sensitive her clit was and instead swirled his tongue softly around the hood of her clit instead of attacking it directly.

Her breathing had gone very deep and ragged and her hand gripped him tightly, he was just going to bring his fingers into play with a strangely female shriek echoed through the room. Both Harry and Hannah, evidently the noise had not come from her, jumped and started at the wall of the room. There was a muffled thump from the room beyond and then another happy shriek.

They looked at each other; Hannah’s face had the same ambivalent look he imagined he himself was wearing. It was the look of someone who’d been enjoying themselves thoughtlessly before being dragged back to the reality of what they were doing. He coughed awkwardly.

“I guess we’re running behind?”

Hannah’s hand reached out hesitantly for the buttons of shirt he was still wearing.

“You think we should do something about that, Harry?” She said with a shy smile.

-

Ginny was on her hands and knees in the middle of the double bed. Neville was on his knees behind her and they were both entirely naked. Neville’s cock seemed to split her cunt wide open as he pounded her doggy style. The wideness of his head rubbed against her pussy extremely well with each firm stroke and Ginny couldn’t help but call out each time,

Neville had taken to the position keenly, more than Harry ever had and was fucking hard and fast, so hard in fact, Ginny could heard the bed creaking beneath them in the struggle to keep them from collapsing it on the floor. One of his hands was maintaining a grip on her waist; the other had a fistful of his hair, which Ginny was being to thing he had a think for.

With his hips slamming against her, Ginny was sure she was going to be sore in the morning, but it felt so good it hardly mattered. Besides, she’d was giving as good as she good, her arms tensed propelling herself back at Neville each time he thrust, doubling the force of their collisions.

Ginny had never been good at restraint.

“Ah Shit,” Nevile groaned behind her and the incongruous sound of Neville swearing sent a shiver down her spine on top of everything else. “You really love this don’t you, dirty girl? Yeah?”

“Yeah!” Ginny free admitted.

“Yeah you are. I’m practically swimming here, you’re so wet.”

It was true. She could feel herself dripping over his pistoning cock, and both of them were sweating with exertion so bad, she was surprised he could still hold on to her.

“Going to come!” Ginny gasped, feeling tension bubbling up inside her.

“Not yet,” Neville growled.

“Can’t help… ah!” Ginny cried, in the very brink of release when suddenly Neville released his grip on her and she sank fully onto the bed. Her hair was flung wildly in every direction obscuring her vision and Neville’s cock left her entirely.

“You bastard! What did you do that for?!” She snapped at him furious.

You can’t come yet,” He repeated. “I haven’t used everything yet.”

One of his hands fell heavily on her shoulder, forcing her head down while the other cupped an arse cheek, the thumb digging into the cleft of her bum spreading it open for him.

“Oh merlin, you’re not seri- ah!” Words failed Ginny as the tip of Neville’s cock pressed against her hole.

He wasn’t as rough as he was before, but he was relentless and his entrance was lubricated only by sweat and the wetness he had picked up from fucking her cunt. Her breathing came rapidly and shallowly as his entire cock was slowly pushed into her rear.

Neville’s weight pushed down on her as he was fully on top of her, his face nuzzling her neck and hair.

“That’s fucking perfect. I knew it would be. I knew you’d be into this.”

And she was. She knew, pressed underneath him, impaled upon him, her whole body felt flushed and sensitive. And then he started to move. Trapped beneath as she was there was no question this time who was fucking how. His cock slide in and out of her arse, his please grunts and moans filld her ears and she all she could do was squirm.

She was soaking the sheets she realised and somehow Neville was managing to slip his hand in between her in and the duvet, so his nimble fingers caught her clit and worked in rough circles.

And Ginny Potter came the hardest she’d had in her life with Neville Longbottom’s cock buried in her arse.

\--

It had taken quite a while for Hannah to coax Harry out of her clothes, it wasn’t as though he was unwilling to have sex with her, but nakedness seemed to be something entirely. Harry was fit and he knew it but he also knew his body was not exactly in pristine condition. Hannah didn’t mention the ovular scar on his chest though, or the healed scorch marks that discoloured his ribs, for which he was very grateful.

And in return he didn’t let it show how perplexed he was when it took the same amount of coaxing to get her to ride him.

“What? Don’t you want to be in charge?” She’d said.

“Maybe it’s not about who’s in charge?” Harry said, with a smile. “Maybe I just want to be able lie back, look up and admire a beautiful lady?” Hannah blushed at that and eventually Harry was lying on his back where she’d been as he’d eaten her out.

She straddled his waist, awkwardly working her way forward an upwards until she was directly above his hard-on. Harry placed on hand on her leg to reassure her. The other gripped his shaft so he could point himself in the right direction for her.

Hannah pressed herself downwards and both of them moaned as her slick wetness engulfed his shaft. Her eyelids fluttered and she gasped as she settled down on him, resting on her hips as he was buried to the hilt in her.

Harry took a deep, wavering breath.

“That’s it Hannah, just like that. You look gorgeous.”

His hands rested companionably on her thighs, not trying to control her as she started to move. She did so very slowly; rising and then falling again almost as if she was unused to riding something of his length.

She rocked back and forth, eyes half closed as she got used to the motion. Harry had said he wanted to look and he hadn’t lied. He gazed up at her, he couldn’t help but focus on her breasts, round and heavy and capped in hard pink nipples, but the swaying of her long blonde hair also caught his eye and the shy reserve in her face. He murmured encouragingly to her again.

Hannah shifted her weight forward and came down on top him. Her arms planted above her shoulders holding her almost horizontal. Her hips working back and forth to pressed him deeper and pull back again. Her heavy tits hung down and he could feel her nipples scrape over his chest as she moved. The whimper she let out was almost plaintive.

“You like that Hannah?” Harry said.

“Yeah,” She gasped out, nodding, “Oh yeah.”

“You’re doing great.” Her pace picked up infinitesimally when he said that, her motions pushing her up and down over his whole length. She hoisted herself more upright again her hands moving to his chest, her touch no longer hesitant.

His grip on her hips was still gentle but as she rode him, he used her grip to try and guide her, to swivel her hips a bit and move around to find the best angle to her. They knew they’d found the right angle when she pushed down on him and had to take a great, involuntary gulp of air.

“Harry!” She exclaimed as forcefully as she’d heard from her. Which was admittedly nothing like the pitch Ginny got when she was enthusiastic but as quickly as she came to mind his wife fled his mind as Hannah made another desperate moan.  
“That’s it, Hannah, just like that. Keep going, sweetie.”

She plunged herself down on him twice more. Each time Harry thought he was going to come but she seem teeter on the edge of it, just holding herself back. So he cheated, his hands moved quickly up her body to her breasts, cupping and squeezing unexpectedly, while his hips moved up to meet her just slightly, putting just a little more pressure on her sensitive clit.

“Oh!” She cried the first time. “Harry, I’m going to come!”

The second time she came completely undone. There was nothing quite like seeing a woman come and Harry’s drank it and she shook, trying to gulp down breath and then trembled, collapsing again on top of him, her magnificent breasts pressed seamlessly against his chest and it was about the most amazing thing Harry could remember feeling.

As she panted, Harry’s arms snaked around her slick body and rolled them over, so Hannah was on her back on the other side of the bed with him on top. His hips started moving to pick up where she left off nearly without missing a stroke.

His arms went under her body to cup her head and stroke at her hair. His chest rest on hers, pushing her breasts into cleavage and he slowly thrust into her, her tight wetness squeezing him each time he bottomed out in her. His forehead rested gentle on hers. Their lips bare inches apart.

“Oh Hannah. Sweet Hannah.” Harry gasped. “This feels so good”

Her hands had clutched at him in surprised when he’s flipped them over. Now they stroke at the plains of his back as she urged him on, he tried to keep his pace steady, just what Hannah had used righting him but it was hard, the tension in his shaft and balls were hard to ignore. He thrust urgent into Hannah as she squirmed urgently under him.

“Harry, oh! Harry.” She whimpered. “I’m going to – uh!- again?”

Funny, Harry thought, that she sound surprised about that. Then he felt her inner walls fluttered around him and hers hands suddenly pulled him down into a deep kiss, her tongue teasing and toying with him until his mouth opened to her sweetness.

It was overwhelming lying entirely entwined with Hannah, her arms around him, her breasts against his chest, with a few more desperate, irregular motions he fell into complete bliss, half-sure Hannah had come for a third time as he spurted inside her.

Only half-conscious, Harry disentangled himself from her, at least long enough for them to slip under the quilt and cuddle up again. Harry’s hands combing through her golden hair, as her finger tips traced imaginary patterns over his chest.

“That was amazing.” Harry said, only half-succeeding in keeping the melancholy out of his voice. It had been great but of course it was a one-time deal. It could never happen again.

“Yeah,” Hannah said and he could tell he was agreeing both with what he’d say and left unsaid. “Ginny’s a lucky girl.”

“As is Neville.” Harry replied. And didn’t try to clarify to Hannah’s giggles.

“Oh it’s after midnight!” Hannah exclaimed after a moment, looking at the glowing red letters of the hotel’s alarm clock. “Happy Birthday, Harry!”

-

Ginny lay spread-eagled on of top the duvet, enjoying the afterglow. She was alone and quite enjoyed having the whole bed to stretch out in. In the background she could hear the room’s shower going, so that explained where Neville had got to.

She was tired, she was sweaty and she ached in sensitive places. And all of that was quite all right with her considering the buzz she’d gotten.

“Yep,” she said to the empty room, “We’re definitely doing this again.”


End file.
